The proposed study was designed to evaluate the clinical relevance of the state of vitamin D nutrition and metabolism to insulin secretory capacity and glucose control in Type II diabetes. We hypothesize that insulin secretory capacity is blunted in diabetic subjects with low vitamin D bioavailability.